


Boom boom

by Less_Ayren



Series: Pharah pov texts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: Suite de ma petite série de One Shots pharmercy.... !





	Boom boom

**Author's Note:**

> * Au lieutenant, je place Pharah capitaine, suite à la bd la concernant. A la mort du capitaine et à la fin du comic, un de ses gars lui dit "c'est toi mon capitaine maintenant". Je prends donc ce grade là.
> 
> * Cet OS est juste un gros condensé de fluff. Parce que ça fait du bien des fois. Haha
> 
> * Je suis un peu plus sur le pov de pharah, mais j'avoue que je vais taper dans l'omniscience petit à petit. On verra, à dire vrai, je fonctionne davantage au feeling. Cela dépendra sûrement des textes et de leur sujet.
> 
> Enjoy !

Les minutes s’écoulaient lentement dans le box 3A du pôle médical. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait s’éterniser…

Fareeha était arrivée pile à l’heure demandée. Ni en avance, ni en retard. Ayant été prévenue au dernier moment de l’existence de ce rendez-vous, elle n’aurait de toute façon pas pu être présente plus tôt. Et pour cause…

Une carrière militaire sur le terrain, en conditions difficiles, n’empêchait en rien d’avoir un minimum de bienséance et d’hygiène, surtout en présence d’un tiers. Après une rude séance de sport, il valait mieux passer par la case « bonne douche » avant la moindre consultation médicale…En revanche, si l’eau et le savon avaient pu effacer la moindre trace de sueur provoquée par l’entraînement précédent, la colère ayant submergé Fareeha plus tôt dans la journée avait eu bien du mal à s’atténuer.

La jeune femme n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à se faire ausculter sous toutes les coutures, mais soit. On l’avait appelée, elle était là…

…sur une chaise, bancale, en face d’un grand bureau blanc complètement désert. Il n’y avait plus qu’à patienter, voir débouler un médecin, faire les tests, et repartir vaquer à ses occupations pour la soirée.

Comme pour tuer l’attente, l’Égyptienne ne put s’empêcher de scruter les lieux. La pièce était vaste, car elle disposait de multiples installations en vue d’effectuer les examens physiques. Cependant, l’espace était arrangé de façon à le rendre le plus ergonomique possible. Tout n’était pas visible, loin de là. La majorité des équipements et outils nécessaires à la moindre consultation se trouvait encastrée dans des tiroirs muraux ou même… souterrains. Des lignes au sol indiquèrent à Fareeha la présence de technologie juste sous ses pieds, ce qui lui fit avaler sa salive nerveusement.

Qui pouvait bien savoir quelles innovations technologiques et autres bizarreries voyaient le jour au sein d’Overwatch ?

Pour avoir eu affaire de nombreuses fois à de nouvelles armes redoutables ou à des systèmes de défenses plus perfectionnés les uns que les autres, la jeune femme n’était pas certaine de vouloir découvrir les secrets se cachant derrière les avancées scientifiques… Ses pupilles se dirigèrent alors sur une simple étagère, bien plus conventionnelle, dont les rayons contenaient de banals et traditionnels outils médicaux, ce qui la rassura. Des bandes, des straps, des abaisse-langue, des produits de nettoyage et d’asepsie… Ces divers objets participaient à entretenir l’odeur familière d’hôpital qui berçait l’atmosphère de la salle…

… salle toujours dénuée d’interlocuteur.

Décidément.

Fareeha tapota du pied sur le linoléum gris foncé. D’abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. « Ne soyez pas en retard », lui avait-on ordonné. Malgré la précipitation et le peu de temps imparti, elle l’avait néanmoins fait. Le soldat Amari ne ratait jamais une convocation. On requérait sa présence à l’autre bout du complexe ? Pas de problème. Courir s’il le fallait pour répondre à l’appel d’un commandant ? Aucun souci. Se trouver à des kilomètres d’un point de ralliement en territoire hostile dans des contraintes inimaginables ? Présente.

Ce qui était bien étrange en revanche, c’est qu’une organisation aussi importante qu’Overwatch puisse comporter des médecins incapables d’arriver à l’heure à une visite des plus banales. Si même une structure de la sorte, d’ordre mondial, en venait à manquer de discipline, cela ne présageait rien de bon à sa reconstruction…

Un petit bip sonore fit tressaillir la militaire. Tandis que le bruit réitéra, Fareeha plissa les yeux pour en observer davantage la provenance : le bureau en face d’elle était bien plus qu’un simple meuble. Elle le remarqua seulement maintenant…

Effectivement, d’étranges sigles bleus s’allumaient en rythme sur ce qui ressemblait auparavant à une simple paroi laquée blanche.

La jeune femme se pencha vers l’avant, s’approchant, curieuse. Si pas mal d’armées nationales possédaient ce type d’outils, jamais elle n’avait pu en observer d’aussi perfectionnés auparavant… Subitement, les bips répétitifs furent entrecoupés d’un son beaucoup plus fort, la faisant littéralement sursauter cette fois : la porte du box s’ouvrit d’un coup sec, s’engouffrant sur un côté dans le pan du mur prévu à cet effet.

Fareeha recula d’un bond, plaquant son dos à vive allure sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle vit, enfin, un médecin pénétrer la pièce… et pas n’importe lequel.

Angela Ziegler.

De tous les scientifiques, docteurs, soignants, infirmiers, présents à Gibraltar, jamais Fareeha n’aurait cru un instant voir débouler une telle… personnalité. Le docteur Ziegler n’avait-elle pas mieux à faire que d’effectuer des visites médicales de routine ?! Était-ce une sorte de traitement de faveur lié au lien de la recrue Amari au célèbre capitaine disparu ? Impossible… De base, un certain « Docteur Fermil » devait être là, non pas celle dont le nom de code était « Mercy ».

Cette dernière, qui venait juste de poser les pieds dans la salle, ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur sa patiente. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, de colère semblait-il, et ses iris d’un bleu profond scrutaient avec rapidité les papiers que ses mains faisaient défiler devant elle. À la hâte, ses longs doigts parcouraient les différents dossiers, visiblement rangés en vrac… La précipitation dans laquelle elle agissait contribuait davantage à les mettre en désordre.

Lorsque le docteur Ziegler approcha du bureau, sans pour autant lever le nez de ses feuilles, les cordes vocales de Fareeha voulurent prononcer un bref « bonjour ». Étonnamment, le mot mourut lamentablement dans sa gorge. Observant la blonde d’un air abasourdi, elle ne parvint qu’à déglutir avec difficulté.

Ce fut la Suissesse, plongée dans ses dossiers, qui marmonna la première des salutations, peu amicales cependant. Son regard ne s’était pas détourné une seule seconde de son objectif, pas même pour croiser celui de sa patiente étourdie.

\- J’aimerais bien savoir QUI m’a refourgué toute cette paperasse alors qu’il existe des tablettes depuis la nuit des temps ? grommela Angela tout en ponctuant sa phrase d’un soupir exaspéré. Rien n’est dans le bon ordre ! Ni les boxs de rendez-vous, ni les fiches des recrues, RIEN. Ah ! La vôtre doit être par là…

Le médecin farfouilla davantage dans le bazar qu’elle avait amené tout en s’installant au bureau, y déposant dans un grand fracas de multiples chemises cartonnées. Ses grognements réguliers et les mots qu’elle baragouinait ne rassuraient en rien la militaire assise en face d’elle, aussi raide et droite qu’une colonne de pierre.

Fareeha… paniquait. L’étrange sensation vécue au hasard d’un couloir quelques jours auparavant la frappa de nouveau, avec bien plus de force. Ce n’était pas dans des conditions pareilles qu’elle s’était attendue à revoir Angela Ziegler. En mission, pourquoi pas ? Quand qu’elle s’entraînait ou effectuait des tests sous couvert de son armure Raptora ? Volant, fière, dans le ciel et au dessus de l’océan… ? N’importe quelle situation lui donnant un minimum de prestance et d’allure aurait suffi, à dire vrai… Mais là ? Alors que sa rage destinée à Ana venait à peine de disparaître ? Sans armure, sans vêtements dignes d’intérêt, pouvant la mettre ne serait-ce qu’un peu en valeur ?

\- Ah, le voilà ! s’exclama la blonde, victorieuse, tout en examinant son butin.

… L’Égyptienne paniqua davantage lorsqu’elle réalisa la portée de ses précédentes pensées. Sincèrement, Fareeha… Impressionner le médecin en chef d’Overwatch ? Ridicule.

Après avoir observé furtivement la feuille que tenait sa main droite, Ziegler poursuivit :

\- Bon… Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Je suis vraiment en retard… J’ai lu votre dossier plus tôt dans la journée, vous êtes un agent exemplaire et ce depuis des années, bien avant que l’organisation ne soit appelée à renaître de ses cendres ! Nous allons faire l’examen et les tests de base, mais vu ce que stipule tout ceci, je n’ai guère de doutes sur votre santé et vos capacités physiques.

De très brèves secondes de silence s’installèrent, mais Fareeha sentit comme dix tonnes d'acier s’abattre sur sa poitrine. Incapable de piper mot, elle réalisa seulement de nouveau le but de sa présence ici. Immédiatement, la chaleur lui monta aux joues, la surprenant au passage. Loin, très loin était la précédente fois où une telle sensation l’avait envahie. Tout ceci la laissa d’autant plus pantoise, en proie à une gêne incommensurable.

Vraiment ? C’était Angela Ziegler qui allait l’examiner ?! La femme ayant antérieurement fait l’objet de ses pensées amoureuses, alors qu’elle était toute jeune ? Sans qu’on ne l’ait prévenue au préalable ?

\- Agent Elena Ramirez, lut la scientifique, coupant ses réflexions incessantes. Origine, Espagne. Troupes au sol, actuellement en repos suite à une opération d’une durée de quatre semaines. C’est exact ?

Angela Ziegler redressa enfin la tête pour fixer, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, son interlocutrice. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Fareeha de façon neutre, ordinaire ; mais la militaire fut incapable de répliquer, forçant involontairement les iris bleus de la blonde à plonger dans les siens, qu’elle avait sombres.

Un court instant après, ayant plissé les paupières comme en proie au doute, les pupilles de la Suissesse finirent par se rétracter. Ses yeux s’ébahirent, trahissant une grande surprise. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, tout en prenant compte de la présence du tatouage qui descendait sous l’œil droit de la recrue devant elle.

\- F… Fareeha ?

La voix de la scientifique était peu audible. Peut-être essayait-elle de se convaincre de l'identité du nouvel agent qu'elle avait en charge d'examiner... ou avait-elle tout simplement du mal à le croire.

De son côté, la militaire peinait à sortir de son mutisme. Cela devenait de plus en plus incommodant... Elle devait réagir, ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions et garder une allure... professionnelle. Frappée d'un court instant de lucidité salvateur, le soldat Amari parvint presque aussitôt à retrouver son aplomb légendaire.

\- Docteur Ziegler, répondit-elle simplement, d'un ton plus froid que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Cette dernière resta bouche bée à son tour, sans exécuter le moindre mouvement. Les souvenirs que la Suissesse avait de la fille Amari semblaient à présent défiler à toute allure dans ses pensées. Fareeha, cette gamine insouciante de quelques années de moins emmenée régulièrement aux quartiers d'Overwatch par sa mère... Cette enfant au teint hâlé et aux cheveux sombres, portrait craché du capitaine, qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : les rejoindre. Ce petit bout d'humain aux allures frêles, mais qui déjà à l'époque ne manquait pas de tenue et de répondant... ni d'énergie. Elle était devenue une femme, et devinait aisément l’état dans lequel elle venait de plonger son interlocutrice, à son tour.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, ajouta l'Égyptienne sans révéler la moindre excitation, pourtant bien présente.

La situation s'inversait, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Peu à peu elle regagnait de la contenance, redevenant maître de sa personne tandis que la blonde ne pouvait dissimuler sa stupéfaction.

\- Tu...... Vous avez... changé.

Angela promena hâtivement ses yeux sur le nouvel agent, de façon à ne pas paraître grossière. Force était d'admettre que le soldat à qui elle s'adressait n'avait physiquement plus grand chose à voir avec l'adolescente fréquentée auparavant. Ce changement lui sembla si brut qu'il lui imposa l'emploi d'un vouvoiement respectueux.

Fareeha détourna la tête, envoyant un instant son regard se poser sur un mur aussi neutre qu'elle :

\- Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Oh...

Le docteur lâcha sur le bureau le dossier d’Elena Ramirez, que ses mains tenaient encore. À dire vrai, au vu de la tonalité accompagnant les mots de l'Égyptienne, elle était tout à fait incapable de déduire s'il s'agissait d'un compliment, d'une simple remarque, ou d'une insinuation péjorative, ce à quoi s'empressa de répondre l'autre.

\- Non je... Je vous ai vue l'autre jour, se justifia-t-elle. Dans le couloir. Je vous aurais reconnue entre mille. Nous nous sommes saluées.

Si Fareeha pinçait à peine les lèvres pour esquisser un maigre sourire, ses pensées hurlaient dans son crâne, dénonçant, scandalisées, la stupidité de ses paroles. "Je vous aurais reconnue entre mille"... Cela paraissait aussi niais que plat, ne manquant pas de sous-entendre au passage que ce ne fut pas réciproque. La mimique coincée qu'arborait son visage n'aidait certainement pas à rendre la chose plus acceptable...

\- Le couloir... tenta de se remémorer Angela, dans un rictus troublé.

Elle passa la main derrière sa tête. Décidément, rien ne lui revenait à ce sujet là. À croire que la nouvelle recrue ne l'avait pas spécialement marquée lors de leurs brèves salutations devant le pôle médical. Comment la ressemblance avec Ana n'avait-elle pas pu lui sauter aux yeux ?

La gêne l'envahit, en témoignait la teinte rosée que prenaient ses joues pâles tandis que ses mains rassemblaient nerveusement, de façon totalement aléatoire, les feuilles déposées sur le plan de travail.

Angela Ziegler était... merveilleusement belle. Si, pour le moment, Fareeha avait réussi à garder physiquement le contrôle de ses émotions, l'embarras prenant possession des traits du médecin en chef d'Overwatch la déstabilisa de nouveau, lui provoquant un étrange pincement au cœur. Cela la renvoya dans ses jeunes années, lors desquelles la vue de la blonde et les minutes passées en sa compagnie faisaient plus que la ravir.

Un étrange silence s'empara des deux femmes, qui n'osaient porter leur regard l'une sur l'autre. Comme des aimants contraires, quelque chose semblait faire barrière à toute communication, même visuelle. L'Égyptienne recroquevillait nerveusement ses orteils dans ses rangers tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que la Suissesse faisait maladroitement rouler un stylo entre ses doigts. Après quelques secondes toutefois, cette dernière réagit : elle se redressa sur sa chaise puis porta le poing à sa bouche, se raclant la gorge pour prendre de nouveau la parole.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous donc recommencer depuis le début, en bonne et due forme. Vous me connaissez donc déjà, je suis le docteur Angela Ziegler, médecin en chef et directrice des pôles scientifiques et médicaux d'Overwatch.

Elle tendit une main, que la militaire observa l'air circonspect, avant de répondre à son tour.

\- Capitaine Fareeha Amari, anciennement en poste au sein de la compagnie Helix Security International.

Tout d'abord, sa phrase fut ponctuée d'une salutation militaire ; mais bientôt, le soldat vint saisir la main du médecin d'une façon curieusement plus délicate que d'ordinaire. Ce fut le docteur qui serra davantage, obligeant presque l'autre à faire de même.

Ce bref contact, on ne peut plus formel, entraîna un frisson le long de l'échine de l'ex agent de sécurité, qui se garda bien de le laisser transparaître.

\- Tant à dire, à raconter ou... questionner, souffla Angela en hochant posément la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Oui, mais... Je suis venue passer un examen médical, sans quoi je ne suis pas autorisée à quitter le complexe ou à effectuer la moindre mission.

\- Et je suis en retard. Des erreurs ont eu lieu dans le partage des dossiers, visiblement... grommela la blonde, suite à quoi elle ramena deux de ses doigts à son menton.

Le docteur réfléchit, ne pipant mot. L'Égyptienne profita de cet instant d'absence pour observer les traits de son visage, dont elle se détourna à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsque l'autre réagit de nouveau.

\- Je vais laisser un collègue vous ausculter, déclara-t-elle d'un ton jovial tout en se levant, repoussant sa chaise.

Elle ramassa précipitamment la paperasse embarquée avec elle un peu plus tôt, avant d’ajouter :

\- Il est sûrement préférable pour vo… nous, de laisser une tierce personne pratiquer ces examens. Il faut que je me concentre de nouveau sur mon travail, et non sur le passé qui me saute subitement à la figure !

La Suissesse ponctua ses mots d’un sourire chaud et sincère ; bien qu’il troubla la militaire en face d’elle, cette dernière… resta de marbre, comme à l’accoutumée. Du grand Fareeha…

Pour contrer cette froideur qu’elle devinait apparente, l’Égyptienne plissa un unique coin de sa bouche, lui provoquant une involontaire mais insolite grimace.

Finalement, elle acquiesça de la tête à toute hâte, songeant une fois de plus à l’embarras terrible qui aurait été le sien si elle avait du ôter des vêtements devant le docteur Ziegler. Une pointe de sueur voulut se former sur son front, mais bien vite la jeune femme relâcha sa respiration, précédemment retenue, dans un inaudible soupir de soulagement…

\- Okay, vous allez… rester ici, hésita la pétillante blonde. Vous avez attendu bien assez longtemps. J’en suis désolée, d’ailleurs… Je vais demander à ce que l’on retrouve votre dossier immédiatement, et je vous envoie de suite l’un de mes confrères. Ces retards et ce désordre n’ont que trop duré, il va falloir que je tape du poing sur la table.

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s’engouffra de nouveau dans le mur. Alors qu’elle faisait dos à Fareeha, cette dernière s’autorisa une expiration plus longue et franche tout en relâchant ses épaules, soulagée de la fin de cette entrevue. Mais à peine le docteur avait-elle posé un pied au dehors qu’elle fit soudainement volte-face, semblant plus radieuse encore que précédemment.

\- Oh, j’allais oublier ! s’exclama-t-elle, tendant l’index vers le haut. Il va falloir que je vous revoie.

Fareeha haussa un sourcil et secoua légèrement la tête, autant surprise que confuse.

\- Non… Pas dans le cadre professionnel, ajouta Angela, incapable de ressentir la subite et imperceptible panique de la militaire. Il faut… Cela fait des années. J’imagine que nous aurons des choses à nous raconter.

\- … Oui ?

Cette brève réponse fut tout ce qui put s’échapper de la bouche de la jeune femme. Cela ne découragea toutefois pas son interlocutrice.

\- Je demanderai à Kelly de vous adresser le code de mon terminal personnel. Je ne suis pas toujours accessible à cause de la surcharge de travail, mais vous aurez plus de chance de me contacter en tentant celui-ci.

Un énième chaleureux sourire vint ponctuer les paroles du docteur, qui quitta cette fois le box pour de bon, y abandonnant une Fareeha totalement interloquée et aux yeux écarquillés.

Quand le drôle de « VWOUSH » de l’entrée se refit entendre, clôturant définitivement cette rencontre, l’Égyptienne fixa le vide droit devant elle, comme sous le choc. Elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu’il venait de se passer. Venue de prime abord pour un examen médical complet peu agréable, voilà qu’elle allait en ressortir effrayée mais satisfaite : bientôt, elle pourrait joindre Angela Ziegler de façon personnelle. Et devrait la revoir. En dehors du domaine professionnel. Rien que ça…

Fareeha sortit de sa torpeur pour poser son regard vers le bas, se rendant compte que ses mains tremblotaient désormais. Elle en plaqua une immédiatement contre son front pour la passer ensuite dans ses cheveux.

« Wouaoh ».

La jeune femme ignora totalement le temps qui défilait. Son cerveau embrumé peinait à reconstituer convenablement l’entrevue précédente. Pourtant, la porte s’entrouvrit de nouveau. Quelle ne fut pas l’étrange déception de la fille Amari lorsque la silhouette disgracieuse d’un gros bonhomme en blouse blanche apparut dans le box. L’ange laissait place à la créature abyssale…

Le déplaisant et taciturne médecin jeta un œil rapide au dossier de la recrue devant lui. Ceci aussitôt fait, il la somma de s’installer sur un divan blafard au style très épuré afin de procéder aux vérifications de base.

Lorsqu’il évalua enfin la tension de la militaire, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes. Un petit son d’étonnement émana de ses lèvres tandis qu’il accomplissait une seconde fois son geste, qu’il décida de recommencer..

\- Si en plus des dossiers le matériel est aussi défectueux… Allons-y de nouveau, la deuxième sera la bonne.

En vérité, les bougonnements de l’homme étaient inutiles.

\- Bon dieu de… Avez-vous fumé ? Consommé des stupéfiants ?

Fareeha lui lança un regard accusateur.

Non, le tensiomètre ne mentait pas.

Certainement animé de quelque mauvaise intention, il dénonçait juste l’incroyable béguin de l’Égyptienne pour le médecin en chef d’Overwatch…


End file.
